


Heat

by baalsdungeon



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baalsdungeon/pseuds/baalsdungeon
Summary: Weekly drabbles: heat
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 3 minutes

Judar moved his hand slowly, tracing the small block of ice carefully over bare skin, concentrating on his movements and the trace of melting water on Hakuryuu's back.

He repeated this again, before taking another one, sliding it over the others' forehead. 

"Enjoying yourself?" he mused, as drops made their way over heated skin. It has been another hot day, a heatwave striking the Kou Empire. Judar gladly offered his help.

Hakuryuu kept his eyes closed, humming softly. "Your abilities really do come in handy in times like this."

"Oh, I dont know if this is such an advantage, my king. After all," Judar shifted closer, his body pressed against Hakuryuu's bare back, running his cool hands over the others stomach. "this only gets me heated up." He grinned, nibbling at Hakuryuu's ear slightly. 

The prince leaned back, a smile tracing over his face. "I might help you out then."

Their lips met, heat long forgotten.


End file.
